


В чем-то я вам завидую

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив на миссии, и Баки переживает, хоть ему и трудно в этом признаться.





	В чем-то я вам завидую

**Author's Note:**

> Временной период – сильно после событий ГВ.

Баки с раздражением смотрит на дисплей телефона – уже, наверное, в третий раз за последние десять минут. Когда-то он прекрасно обходился без гаджетов вообще, но привычки, которые навязывает современный мир, прилипают к нему с отвратительной скоростью.

Стив не обещал выходить на связь. Молчание не означает, что с ним обязательно что-то случилось. Вот только воображение услужливо подкидывает десятки вариантов того, как в процессе миссии все идет наперекосяк. При активном участии Стива.

– Только не сходи с ума. – Уилсон ухмыляется, глядя на его попытки убрать телефон с глаз долой. И продолжает в своей обычной манере: – Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше.

– Мне нужно быть там с ним, – огрызается Баки. Руки чешутся проверить телефон еще раз. Но только не сейчас, когда Сэм заострил на этом внимание. Чуть позже.

– Нет. Миссия ерундовая. Не стоит того, сам знаешь. – Сэм качает головой, как будто не понимает, что и самую ерундовую миссию Стив может превратить в форменное самоубийство. И ему непременно нужен рядом человек, который сможет все исправить. Он очень надеется, что Наташе эта задача по силам. Опытная уже. – А вот у меня сегодня важный день. Я надеялся, что Кэп будет здесь... Но и ты сойдешь.

– Для чего? – Баки все-таки смотрит на телефон в последний раз и кладет его на стол дисплеем вниз. В голосе Сэма сквозит загадочная торжественность, совершенно ему несвойственная. Вот только этого не хватало.

– Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Давай, собирайся и поехали.

– Куда? – Баки пытается проявить некоторую заинтересованность в собственной судьбе и не думать о Роджерсе хотя бы минут пять. Получается из рук вон плохо. И загадочный настрой Сэма ситуацию не улучшает. Почему Уилсон сам не настоял на том, что должен отправиться вместе со Стивом? И то было бы спокойнее.

– Скоро увидишь. Давай, Барнс, я торжественно обещаю, что не буду тебя похищать или проворачивать что-то в этом роде. Я пока еще в своем уме.

Баки пожимает плечами. Даже сомнительное мероприятие Уилсона, пожалуй, приятнее, чем перспектива сидеть на одном месте и маяться от неизвестности.

***

Автомобильные поездки традиционно стали для них отдельной гранью отношений. И в данном конкретном случае Баки раздражает практически все.

Сиденье неудобное, музыка непривычная, манера вождения Уилсона не выдерживает никакой критики – как вообще можно так комфортно чувствовать себя, выписывая невероятные виражи в небе, и при этом так тормозить за рулем? И проклятый телефон глух, как будто телекоммуникационные компании только для того постоянно совершенствуют связь, чтобы молчание выглядело как можно более зловещим.

– Отвлекись, ничего там у них не случилось. Тебе опасно столько нервничать.

– Я не нервничаю, – вяло отзывается Баки.

– Оно и видно, – хмыкает Сэм, как будто нарочно сбавляя скорость. – Убери телефон и не доставай минут двадцать. Или я у тебя его сам заберу.

– Попробуй. Рискуешь потерять управление.

– Да рядом с тобой постоянно есть опасность потерять управление. Приспособился уже.

Они переглядываются.

Баки вздыхает про себя. Почему-то болтовня с Сэмом действительно немного отвлекает. И он начинает смутно догадываться, к чему все идет. Настроение неуловимо меняется.

– Ты бы сказал, – произносит он, почему-то даже не решаясь смотреть на Уилсона. – Может, нужны хотя бы цветы? Или…

– Нет. – Сэм качает головой. – Ерунда это все.

***

Баки не может понять, действительно ли над кладбищем витает дух спокойствия, присущий таким местам, или ему только кажется. Сэм молчит, смотрит на надпись, выбитые даты – и явно ничего не видит. Мысленно он уже очень далеко.

– Значит, сегодня?.. – тихо произносит Баки, и Сэм кивает, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. Моргает, словно отпуская поток воспоминаний.

– Райли был бы в восторге от всей этой истории. Мы с ним обсуждали миссии Кэпа. Хотя тогда это были всего лишь буквы на страницах учебников и черно-белые кинохроники. Но все же. Всегда хотел притащить к нему Стива. Но тебя привести – даже интереснее. Знаешь, это такой редкий шанс…

Баки закусывает губу. Наверное, ему впервые удается разглядеть это в Сэме. Глубокую, незаживающую рану, которую тот носит у сердца, и если упоминает о ней – то очень вскользь, ненавязчиво, быстро переключается на что-то другое. Наверное, он впервые понимает, что со Стивом они сошлись не просто так. У них не было общего прошлого. Но очень многое объединяло.

– Он всегда был твоим напарником?

– Да, на всех чертовых вылетах. Просто иногда так получается, что кто-то не возвращается, а ты ничего не можешь сделать.

Баки кивает, кладет руку Сэму на плечо и слегка сжимает. Чувствует, как ком встает в горле.

– Ладно. – Сэм качает головой, будто отгоняя наваждение. – Вам же нужно познакомиться. Райли – Баки Барнс, собственной персоной.

– Рад знакомству. – Баки салютует. Улыбается, вдруг чувствуя щемящую тоску по человеку, которого никогда не знал.

– И, если честно, они с Кэпом – отвратительные собутыльники, – вздыхает Сэм.

– Не могу спорить.

Они молчат некоторое время. Дуновение ветра проносится над мемориальными плитами.

– Знаешь, зависть – отвратительное чувство, – в конце концов произносит Сэм. – И про белую зависть – это все полнейший бред. Нельзя завидовать по-хорошему. И я понимаю, что судьба у тебя – врагу не пожелаешь, но иногда… да, пожалуй, я вам со Стивом в чем-то завидую.

Баки чувствует, как в кармане вибрирует телефон.

«Вылетаем. Жди через три часа», – гласит сообщение от Стива. В его любимой манере, которую Старк называет пережитками телеграфирования и попытками в двадцать первом веке сэкономить буквы. Баки ничего против не имеет. К чему лишние слова, если и без них все понятно?

– Стив возвращается, – тихо говорит он Сэму.

– Да, – кивает тот. – Побудем тут еще немного и тоже поедем. Но я сейчас все-таки планирую напиться, так что давай ты за рулем.


End file.
